polandballfandomcom_es-20200215-history
EUAball
EUAball, USAball, Gringolandiaball o simplemente Murica, es la countryball que representa a los Estados Unidos de América. Su capital es Washington Cityball. Personalidad Es una countryball que vive en su mundo, es inquieta, nefasta, y siempre ocasiona problemas a las demás countryballs, aunque consecuentemente ni la volteen a ver. Intenta ser amable, pero siempre termina por arruinar todo entrometiéndose con su Freedom and Democracy. Desde el principio de los tiempos considera al realismo "un enemigo nacional" y se enoja con facilidad; aún así, es muy auténtico. Él es descrito como alguien arrogante, perezoso e irresponsable . A veces, se presenta como si fuera obeso, en referencia al estereotipo de que los estadounidenses son todos gordos y perezosos. Es un busca pleitos por excelencia, le gusta llamar la atención y ser observado. Busca pretextos para combatir (e invadir) a otras countryballs (en especial a sus enemigos), brindando su famosa "Democracia y Libertad" a fin de obtener beneficios como petróleo y créditos. También le gusta creer que es el amo de la tecnología y de la fabricación de autos. EUAball fue el hijo más rebelde de RUball, e incluso se refleja hoy en su actitud ferozmente independiente e individualista simbolizada por sus gafas de sol. A pesar de ser generalmente más músculos que cerebro, tiene una gran imaginación idealista, lo que le permite inventar muchas cosas que le ayudaron a competir con otros países. EUAball es a menudo competitivo y le gustan los desafíos, lo que refleja su apoyo al capitalismo, que provoca su comportamiento orgulloso de su trabajo duro que la mayoría de las countryballs ven como "arrogante". De ser orgulloso, que resulta en su gran ego. Le encanta probar las otras countryballs que tiene la represa más grande del mundo (represa de Hoover), el ferrocarril más largo del mundo (en ese entonces, Ferrocarril Transcontinental), y alcanzar realmente la luna. Él hizo todo esto porque, como se dijo antes le gusta desafíos (no porque era fácil, sino porque era difícil). EUAball también es aventurero, y ama explorar y aprender más sobre lo desconocido. Esto se observó en su movimiento en la expansión occidental en toda América del Norte (para desagrado de Mexicoball) y sus intereses en el espacio. Sin embargo, por otro lado, debajo de su "máscara del ego", EUAball puede ser bastante inseguro. También puede ser muy paranoico con cosas extrañas para él, como las 6balls, su miedo al comunismo y, desde el 11 de septiembre, su creciente paranoia por el terrorismo que resultó en su pesada vigilancia incluso de sus amigos y familiares. Su temor por su propia vida (y forma de vida) y el estrés de la responsabilidad de ser una de las principales superpotencias del mundo podría ser tan malo que tiende a vigilar a sus vecinos por cualquier cosa sospechosa. Desde principios del siglo XIX, EUAball siempre tuvo grandes sueños, ya que él creía que era la tierra de las oportunidades. Él fantaseó para convertirse en una gran nación, y tal vez, incluso llegar a ser mejor que su padre algún día y ayudar a difundir Freedom and Democracy en todo el mundo, aunque, nunca esperó convertirse en una de las superpotencias más importantes del mundo de su tiempo. Debido a esto lucha para tratar de mantener la paz en los mundos occidentales (ya veces en el Este)... pero cada vez que trata de resolver un problema... crea nuevos. Se encuentra obsesionado con el tema del terrorismo desde que fuera atacado y destruyeran sus famosas Torres Gemelas de la ciudad Nueva Yorkball. Le encanta espiar a sus enemigos, a sus amigos, a sus ciudadanos, a las 6balls, en fin, le gusta espiar a TODOS. thumb|Hasta la vista, Baby Relaciones Lleva una buena relación con la mayoría de naciones, ya que es miembro de una gran cantidad de organizaciones mundiales, entre ellas la FIFAball, la OEAball, la ONUball, la Commonwealthball, la Alianza del Pacíficoball y la OTANball. sus enemigos de toda la vida son Rusiaball, Chinaball, Vietnamball y Norcoreaball, mientras que en la actualidad ha tenido roces con Iránball y Venezuelaball. Amistades thumb|630x630px|Árbol genealógico de EUAball. Las lineas negras representan relaciones agnadas y las rojas relaciones putativas. * RUball (Padre): En mi niñez y adolescencia odiaba tus impuestos, esa fue la razón por la que decidí obtener mi independencia. Sin embargo, de otro modo, ahora me dice que soy su hijo del que más esta orgulloso. * Franciaball: ¡Gracias por financiar mi independencia! También eres un buen amigo y un buen aliado en las guerras... Ok, diré la verdad. Podrías dejar de rendirte a cada rato? Rendirse es para miedosos. * Españaball: El me ayudo a independizarme y me dio soberanía solo me ayudo para darle la torre a Imperio Británicoball después de la guerra de los 7 años Luego lo traicione le quite toda sus colonias y lo deje en quiebra Como meksicou en 1848 hahaha soy bien bad >:v * Colombiaball: ¡Mi compañero favorito al momento de matar narcotraficantes! ¡También me gusta very mucho tu coffee y las canciones de Shakira! mi gran aliado latinoamericano mi "mano derecha", que bien ya eres socio de la OTAN! * Argentinaball: . No se porque me odias solo por apoyar a mi papá (RUball) durante una cierta guerra sobre las Islas Falklands en 1982. * Canadáball: Mi mejor hermano. Crecimos juntos. Luchamos juntos (y entre sí). Mi hermanito que se une a mí en las guerras. * Australiaball: Mi otro hermano de... Atlántida? Lo que sea, es mi mejor hermano en las guerras, me ayudó en varias guerras. Aunque... Eh... Debería reconsiderarlo * Brasilball: Compraba muchos productos de el en el Siglo XIX y había una enorme complementariedad entre nuestras economías. Nosotros dos también somos países americanos que no hablan español. Fuimos mejores amigos en la Segunda Guerra Mundial. También luchamos juntos contra los narcotraficantes. * GranColombiaball: Fuiste un aliado muy strong e importante, tendrías un gran futuro, ahora queda solo su sucesor (colombia) aunque... su muerte fue pacifica ¡considera volver! * Israelcube: Un gran aliado mío. (Mi dios), Maestro de Remover Kebab. * Rusiaball: Un sucio comunista, pero somos buenos amigos. A veces me peleo con él, pero en realidad resultó siendo un buen tipo cuando lo visité una vez. * Chinaball: Otro sucio comunista, pero un buen socio de comercio. Literalmente el mismo planeta tiene escrito en algún lado "Made in China". * Corea del Surball: Eres otro rarito asiático pero somos buenos aliados cuando se trata de "Liberar" al mugroso de tu hermano. * Vietnam del Surball (Muerto): ¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿Como nos ganaron los Commies?????!!!! * Alemaniaball: Después de la Segunda guerra mundial nos volvimos buenos amigos, primero me quedé con su custodia cuando el Estúpido murió. Ahora somos amigos en la OTAN * Panamáball: Compartimos dinero, y lo corté por la mitad le construí un canal, Removimos a Manuel Noriega para tí! (Panamáball: 1989 El mejor año de mi vida! Gracias por regresarnos el canal en 2000!) * Lunaball: Fue el único en conquistarla * Y miembros de la OTANball Enemigos * Rusiaball: Mi mayor enemigo desde tiempos inmemorables y un comunista, ya estamos resolviendo los asuntos. * Chinaball: Otro commie y somos grandes rivales económicos, ¡¡¡TE GANARÉ LA GUERRA ECONÓMICA!!!. * Corea del Norteball:(Maldito commie) * ISISball: (Realmente es su hijo) Puto Islámico, AÚN RECUERDO LO DEL 9/11! ¡TE DESTRUIRÉ! * Venezuelaball: (Otro Commie) * Siriaball: Le daría FREEDOM©®TM si no fuera por Rusia. * Méxicoball: No es que lo odie ni tampoco que le de FREEDOM pronto, pero ya me estoy hartando de que se salte la frontera. * * Iránball: Teóricamente, conquistado (aunque sea la verdad). * Irakball:Lo mismo que Irán * Cubaball:Otro commie,pero este es un traidor. * Vietnamball:(Otro commie) enemigo desde la Guerra de Vietnam el en aquellos tiempos era Vietnam del Norteball. Países que han recibido Freedom El Mundo entero tiene muchísimos países que han recibido Freedom and Democracy *Nativos americanos, apropiándose de sus tierras. ¿Cómo dibujar a EUAball? thumb #Dibuja un círculo básico con el lápiz. #Realiza 13 barras rojas horizontales sobre el círculo (7 rojas y 6 blancas). #Dibuja un cuadrado azul en el noroeste. #Dibújale 50 estrellas blanca (simbolizan los 50 estados). #Hazle unas gafas de sol al círculo. si lo deseas, puedes añadirle otros objetos como una escopeta recortada, un rifle, un sombrero tejano o un mechón rubio. Curiosidades *El 10 de marzo de 1940 nació Chuck Norris, un gran actor que es muy conocido. *Su dibujo también puede ser representado como él de una masa mórbida por sus altas tasas de obesidad y también por la gran cantidad de restaurantes de comida rápida como el McDonald's , Burger King y Subway. (Wendy's está en el país Venezuela) *Yanqui, casi universalmente abreviado como Yank, se usa como un apodo para los estadounidenses en varios países de lengua inglesa y también de lengua española sobre todo para insultarlo. *Creó varios ritmos musicales, pero su favorito es la música country (que sólo él oye ... y Canadá también oye) *Siempre lleva sus gafas de sol. *Casi toda su Cultura esta inspirada a la Cultura Mexicana (copion) raro en el ya que suele ser original. *Es la nación más poderosa del Mundo. *Tenia planeado anexarse a todo Mexicoball pero no quiso por racista *Odia el Nazismo y el comunismo *Se ha convertido en un país emergente sólo después de su Guerra Civil. *Sólo se convirtió en una gran potencia después de la Primera Guerra Mundial. Fue sólo después de esta guerra que los países europeos y Japón comenzaron a tratarlo como un país importante. *Se convirtió en una superpotencia solo después de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. *Adora la libertad. (mucho) *Frecuenta usar el "Freedom Power" en guerras. *Es muy ignorante respecto a otras countryballs, llamando a casi todas las balls hispanoparlantes como "México" por ejemplo. *Le encanta la comida chatarra. Le gusta la Hamburguesa, hot dog, pollo frito y pastel de manzana. * Es pariente de Europaball (de sangre y cultura), Áfricaball (sangre), Méxicoball (cultura y sangre) y Asiaball (cultura y sangre), exceptuando a sus nativos. * Quiere petróleo para hacerse rico. * Gasta 1/3 de su presupuesto anual en su ejército y en armas nucleares. * Sus deportes favoritos son el fútbol americano (NFL), el béisbol (MLB) y el baloncesto (NBA). Hockey sobre el hielo (NHL) es popular sólo en regiones con inviernos muy frios y crudos. * No le gusta el Soccer (fútbol), pero irónicamente es el país que lleva 14 Copas de Oro de CONCACAF '''(8 femeninos, y 6 masculinos siendo superado por México), y el único país que ha ganado cuatro copas mundiales femeninas (1991, 1999, 2015 y 2019). Además fue sede de la Copa América Centenario 2016, y tres veces en los mundiales (1994 en masculino, y los años 1999 y 2003 en femenino). * Aunque no es muy aficionado al Soccer, ha creado recientemente su propria liga de Soccer, la '''MLS. A pesar de los pocos años de existencia, han surgido algunas rivalidades entre equipos:' FC Dallas' y Houston Dynamo '''(Texas), '''San Jose Earthquakes y Los Angeles Galaxy '''(California), '''Real Salt Lake y Colorado Rapids '''(Centro del país), '''D.C. United y New York Red Bulls '''(litoral del Atlántico), '''Portland Timbers y Seattle Sounders '(litoral del Pacífico). * La mayoría de las películas famosas son hechas por él. * En sus series televisivas, suele burlarse de su hermano menor Canadáball, afirmando que su tocino sólo es un jamón horrible ('iCarly) y que todo el mundo detesta los dólares canadienses (How I Met Your Mother). *Para Corea del Norteball es un "gordito sin clase". (quizás tenga razón) *Es el país inventor de la comida chatarra por excelencia, a excepción de las famosas hamburguesas (las cuales son de Anschluss). *Le encanta entrometerse en asuntos de otros países con el único propósito de sacar beneficios ilícitos (como el petróleo, minerales y recursos ambientales en general). *Retó a Japónball a una batalla de Mechas, todavía no se sabe cuando va a ser la batalla. *Posee un nuevo presidente desde noviembre del 2016 (Donald Trump), con su típica frase "''Make America great again!" ,''prometiendo deportar a millones de ilegales entre otras cosas. *Sus superheroes favoritos son el Capitan America y Superman. *Trump le dice Chaina a Chinaball *Piensa darle "Freedom" a Venezuelaball para eliminar esos fuckin comunistas (y por el ricouw petroleo) aunque el hermano mayor de Venezuela (Colombia) y la mayoria de latinoamerica se oponen a esto. Vecinos * Canadáball (hermano menor y vecino del Norte). * Mexicoball vecino del Sur * Rusiaball vecino por Alaskaball Galería EUA II.png EUA (Revolución).png|Murica durante la Independencia Murica Soldier.png|Take me the Oil,Now! Freedom (Murica).jpg EUAball W.png|Oil? EUAball OTAN.jpg EUA I.png|Cartman! EUA 6.png|5 of May yeah! EUA 8.png EUA 5.png EUAball 1.png EUA 7.png EUA Girl.png 9-11_usaball.PNG Familia_Mexicano-EstadoUnidenese.png|Enemigos, pero si vecinos y además de las más rebeldes... EUA 4.png Murica 00.png EUA 3.png EUAball 0.jpg EUAball .jpg Murica (Freedom).jpg Muricaball.png Alaskaball Family.png The 3 Compadres.png Mother of Murica.png EUA (Warhol).png America1.png USA_card.png Murica Nooooo.png Murica paso a paso .png MuricaBall.png America e.png Cómics Payasos.png fuera.png Fuera.png Antártida - Noruega.png Suecia se apodera de todo.png Petrolio en Guyana.png EUA - URSS - Alemania.png EUA - Panama.png Murica_y_Canada_Construyen_Sus_Fronteras.png EUA - Cuba.png EUA - 6ball.png RU - Canada - EU - Alemania.png RU - EUA - Inglaterra - Escocia.png WW1-Italien01.png Un breve recorrido guiado por Suramérica.png Palestina cuenta su historia.png|EUA es el demonio para Palestina. Polonia.png España-EUA.png Mexico - EUA - Frontera.png Israel - Rusia - EUA.png USA - Can - Mex.png Rusia - EUA.png Rusiaball - URSSball.png Aegentina - Brasil - EUA.png Chile - EUA - Allende.png Rusia - Daesh.jpg Cascadia.png Canada - Muria - auch.png Alemania - EUA.png Don Quijote de Murica y Sancho OTAN.png|Don Quijote de Murica y Sancho OTAN Francia - RU - Canada - EUA.png EUAball- La Dimensión Desconocida.png EUAball - Méxicoball (Piñata de Troya).png EUA What!.png Murica-gordo.png|Murica gordo Murica, Alemania, Mexico.png Murica-ONU.jpg|Elección de cada mañana Vietnam_del_sur.png España - RU - Murica.png Imperios,la mejor excusa.png EUA- China.png RU-EUA-Australia-Japón- Singapur.png Amborguesa by Yommy.jpg EUA - China.png EUA- KFC- Fall Freedoom.jpg|No Freedom Japonimpcomic.jpg EUA_MEX_computador.jpg|Murica lo reta a México por usar la computadora sin su permiso. Muricasandia .jpg Tringapore- Bermudastriangle-USA.png EUA- Norcorea.png The Cartel.png|Estados Unidos es una de las naciones potencialmente peligrosas para la paz mundial ee.uu tank.jpg 10484942_819609981423972_5978151366036861447_n.png El paso del tiempo las guerras mundiales.jpg 994.jpg Comic ecuador.png ee.uu party invitation.jpg ae3dYGB_460s.jpg 541857_667710206587131_1302429074_n.jpg 10487521 764057717024633 8403971217709209360 n.png News 089.png Chaha.jpg BB9.jpg F5D.png 10304970_791891434162478_2742990176768969933_n.jpg 2D3.jpg Tumblr lzkcz0KDkZ1qh6gzao1 500.jpg 603791 793343364096068 4153804764210175689 n.png 1780236 811241532303200 8071910153294842140 o.jpg 10428143 801276173302787 1014658922809116704 n.png NA2fH8j.png Panamá - Colombia - EUA.png EUA - Canadá - Cascadia.png EUA - Texas - California - México - Tamaulipas - BC.png Inmigración americana.png|Actitudes de Estados Unidos hacia la inmigración EUA - España - México - Texas.png México - EUA - Texas - RBC.png 10336710 819625538134517 5906582032527491329 n.png|La verdad de porque Murica bombardeo Hiroshima en 1945 Las mejores invenciones británicas.png|Estados Unidos es (al parecer) la mejor invención británica 9mU7scf.png 3if6Zzg.png|Coincidencia? No lo creo. LvjdnAS.png|Mapa de Canadá y USA versión Polandball EUA (Navidad).png|El nacimiento de EUA, la nueva potencia Palaos - Castillos de Arena.png EUA - Colombia - Canadá - Panamá.png Texas - Quebec - Canadá - EUA.png Tocino danés.png|Estados Unidos tiene dificultades para manejar el sistema métrico Japón - EUA - Turismo.png Coreas - China - Japón - India - Pakistán - EUA.png EUA - Rusia - Ucrania - Georgia - Bielorrusia.png Rus eua.png Una interesante historia olvidada.png Libano–y–Siria–contra–la–ley.png image.jpg eua nepal.png indo america.jpg Destruir.png Holocaustro.png Panama mex.jpg México de Europa.png Usa_y_los_extraterrestres.png EUA - Colombia - Venezuela - México.png RU - Egipto - 7 - EUA - México.png Texas eua.jpg Al quaeda- Canada.png Florida - España - EUA.png 734839_123081847860125_1037531438_n.png Arbol genialogico de norteamerica.png|Árboles genialógicos de norteamérica (Texasball y Alaskaball no son hijos de Murica) Mapa del norte.png INDH america.png Haitiimigrant.jpg BRICS comic.png Familias coloniales.png Muere.png EUA muh Freedom.png|Muh freedom USA XD.png Israelotan .jpg Taiwán también come .jpg|Taiwánball come a sus enemigos en sus sueños Taco gringo.png Agua en Marte.jpg Guerra nipo-americana.jpg China - EUA - Corea del Norte - Corea del Sur.png Archivo:El_juego.png México - Patricia.png Freedom_Spice.png|Estados Unidos tiene un bloqueo comercial a Cuba desde hace más de 50 años A little group.png EUA - México - Canadá - Groenlandia - Unión Norteamericana.png Arizona - EUA.png Mar_y_Panamá.png México - Serbia - EUA - Chiapas.png USAHistoria.png 4-0.jpg|Semifinales Copa America 2016 Reconquista,_Foiled....png Murica-SuizaSinCircletool.png Hot-Dog, Hocho, Dogo o Completo.png Perdidas_de_Murica_e_Italia.png Mexico-Usa_anschluss.png Copa_América_Centenario.png|Copa América Centenario (2016) Siriaball_Y_USAball_Comparaciones.png Pelea por el español.png Polandball_Planet.png USA_vs_Europe.png|Algunas diferencias entre Estados Unidos y Europa Colombia,_octubre_de_2016.png Haití_-_Sudán_-_Eslovaquia_-_Cuba_-_EUA_-_Australia.png Canadá_-_Ontario_-_EUA_-_Florida_-_México_-_BCs_-_Yucatán_-_Polonia_-_Suecia.png Aliadosraros.png Finlandia - EUA - Canada - Estonia - Holanda - PB - Chez - Francia - Alemania - Israel.png Murica_y_el_soccer.png|Murica y el soccer TPP.png|El TPP 01A.jpg At_the_edge_of_the_war.png|La situación durante la Guerra Fría Nansnsuo.png MoreCoal.png Usa_9_11.jpg buenejemplo.jpg URSSball - EUAball - RUball - Canadaball - Franciaball - Naziball por MANABIBALL.jpg Mexico_-_francia_-_usa_-_5_de_mayo.jpg Mexico_-_eua_catastrofes_mexicanas.jpg Sinmarnohaybarco.jpg Loqueocasionoelsismo.jpg|esto fue lo que ocasiono el sismo de Mexico el 9 de Septiembre Horrornegro.jpg Recuerda Juan 15-18.jpg Hawai-japon-karma.png EUA - 3 - Turquía - República Mexicana - Irak.png USA - Imperio Japones - fbmoreliaball.png Mapa_de_Norte_América_balcanizada.png|Mapa con los mayores movimientos secesionistas de Norteamérica. EUA - Texas - Colorado - Marshall.png Reunión del Parlacen.png Murica_arruina_a_Libia.png Comic_12.jpg|Usa diciéndole Texas a Chile Semana Santa y Springbreak.png Creando_un_mundo_mejor.png CONMEBOL_vs_CONCACAF.png Enseñanza_deportiva.png Patio_trasero.jpeg Canadá - EUA - Cuba - China.png Pokimon balls.png|Representando la Unova de B2W2 Lucha_libre.png Año_tras_año.png Café_vs_té.png Decoloración.png Estados_Unidos_es_asustado.png Juntos.png Orgullo_cafetero.png Panamá_en_dificultades.png Regionalismo_colombiano.png Together_(towards_a_better_future).png ar:الولايات المتحدة الأمريكية الكرة cs:USAball de:USAkugel en:USAball fr:ÉUAballe it:USAball ko:미국공 nah:TTItapayoli nl:VSAbal pl:USAball pt:EUAball ru:США sco:USAball Categoría:América Categoría:América del Norte Categoría:EUA Categoría:Angloparlantes Categoría:Petroleros Categoría:Países Ricos